


Summoned

by HuskyTeeth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is bad at feelings, Angst, Human!Angel Dust, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW in later chapters, Self Harm, Slow Burn, angel dust needs a hug, it will have a happy ending, roomates sort of, summoned a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskyTeeth/pseuds/HuskyTeeth
Summary: Anthony Ramos’ life sucks, it’s been going down hill at a rapid pace ever since his mother died when he was 14. When Anthony starts to reach a breaking point he finds a mysterious book under a floorboard in his cheap apartment, it contains a ritual to summon a demon.Down on his luck and living most his life either in an intoxicated haze or crying his eyes out he decides to take a chance and try to summon a demon. Little did he know how much this dance with the devil would change his life, and the demon’s afterlife...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Summoned

Anthony let out a shaky sigh, clenching his fist tighter as the blood from his palm pooled on the ground below him. The faint light from the moon casting an ethereal glow on the pentagram shakily drawn in chalk on the hardwood floor of his small apartment.

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, he didn’t even know if demons were _real_ , he’d even bought candles just for this, to try and summon a _Demon_. His Mama was probably rolling in her grave. 

She would’ve had a heart attack if she was alive to see this, he could almost hear her; _“Ant’ony Ramos ya’ betta stop that right now! Do ya’ wanna end up in hell!? I didn’t raise ya’ ta do such a sinful thing!”._ He figures he’s going to hell anyway, he’s definitely done enough shit to end up there, so might as well seal the deal.

He had nothing else to lose anyway.

He shook his head and focused back on the task at hand, shifting into a cross legged position he lifted the ratty old book into the moonlight so he could read the words, he began reciting the ancient chant.

He had no idea what he was saying, he hoped this book wasn’t just fucking with him and making him read a porno in another language. Whatever language it was, he was _definitely_ butchering it, it didn’t help that he was a tiny bit drunk. 

He was so focused at trying to read the unfamiliar words correctly he didn’t notice the faint sound of static rising amongst the normal sounds of late night New York. 

As soon as the last word left his mouth he looked up at the pentagram sceptically, no magic light show or demonic entity in sight. 

He sighed and shut the book, placing it on the floor beside the now disappointing pentagram and stood up with a wince, his wounded palm pressing against his knee unconsciously. Right, he needed to bandage his hand, and he _definitely_ needed another drink, maybe a smoke.

Anthony paused on the way to the bathroom, a faint red glow coming from behind him. Slowly, he turned around, and came face to face with a well dressed and _very red,_ attractive man.

Anthony sucked in a breath and clamped his mouth shut with an audible click to repress a scream, he tensed and took an unconscious step back. The man's smile, if possible, _widened_ at Anthony’s reaction, holy shit his teeth were _sharp_ (and yellow, man needs to brush his teeth).

Upon closer inspection Anthony could see this man was definitely not human, from what he assumed were fluffy ears on his head to the crimson eyes that actually _glowed_ in the dark room. 

Anthony gulped and glanced down, the man (Demon?) was dressed _very nicely_ , a red pinstripe suit with black slacks and a bow tie to top it off. All in all this was _not_ what Anthony had been expecting when he decided to try and summon a demon. 

He did _not_ expect a very well dressed and devilishly attractive man with fluffy ears. Anthony glanced back up at the man's face and saw him glancing at Anthony with a sinister expression. It should’ve scared him, but if anything it made him shiver, that intense gaze making his cheeks flush slightly. 

“Uh…” Anthony stuttered, very eloquent. The man raised a brow, Anthony took that as a sign to continue; “are ya’ tha… Tha demon I summoned?” He asked tentatively, confusion and shyness edging into his voice.

The man seemed to perk up at that, summoning a microphone staff out of nowhere and twirling it, “Indeed I am! The name’s Alastor, it’s quite a pleasure to be meeting you…?” He looked at Anthony expectantly. 

Anthony meanwhile was looking at the ma- _Alastor_ , with wide eyes, his radio host voice overlaid with old timey radio static surprising Anthony, he glanced to the staff now in Alastor’s hand that appeared out of nowhere. If he wasn’t sure if Alastor was a demon before he definitely was now.

Anthony snapped back to attention when he realized Alastor had asked for his name, “Uh, my name’s Anth- _Angel_. My name’s Angel” he corrected himself, Alastor raising a brow at the stutter. 

Anthony didn’t like his name, he hadn’t since his mother died, he started going by Angel when he debuted as _Angel Dust: Pornstar and Prostitute._ His job wasn’t ideal, or even enjoyable, not anymore, but it pays the bills. 

Alastor seemed to ignore it and move on, “pleased to make your acquaintance _Angel_ , now, why have you summoned me to this humble abode?” Alastor leaned down, his smile wide as ever as he eagerly awaited the sinful request Angel was sure to ask.

Anthony gulped, he hadn’t really expected to _actually_ summon a demon, now that he had one he felt nervous and slightly embarrassed about his pathetic request. He looked to the side, wringing his hands together as he took a deep breath. “I… I’d like for you…” Alastor leaned forward more, _“Yes?”_ he encouraged, his smile sharpening at the edges. 

“I’d like you to be my roommate?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time, it was going to be a one shot but I can only write slow burns so I’ll just continue this story whenever I feel the itch to write.


End file.
